


[VID] Windmills Of Your Mind

by astolat



Series: Captain America works [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Documentation, Embedded Video, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Vividcon, Vividcon Premieres 2014, esthero, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra's post-mortem analysis of the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Windmills Of Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to Cesperanza for beta and to lim for so so much tech help! <3 Premiered at Vividcon 2014.

Watch at youtube: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QbXLrHATPw>

Right-click download: [161 MB mp4](http://www.intimations.org/vidding/cap/astolat_cap2_windmills.mp4)

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback loved! If you like, [reblog](http://astolat.tumblr.com/post/94314185093/my-vividcon-2014-premieres-vid-except-of-course)! :)


End file.
